The Next Tournament, The New Fighter
by alescA Munroe
Summary: Not a chapter, just a note for those of you who thought this was a Mary-Sue. i'm really sorry, so can you PLEASE review? i mioght let you be a ticket scalper if you do. R&R!
1. A New Tournament

The Next Tournament, The New Fighter  
  
By: Alesca Munroe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime I may write about. I only own the original characters, of which you will rarely get warnings of.  
  
Warning: this is my first story, and probably will be reposted several times. Also, it takes ages before I can get to the computer to type, so bear with me or don't read at all.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! I thought you'd be off in college!" Yusuke exclaimed upon finding his friend sitting on the steps to his high school. "What brings you here?" "The college I go to is flexible," the redhead replied. "I can do most of the work at home." His expression turned grim. "There's another demon tournament." Yusuke frowned. "And we've been forced into going," he said darkly. "I'm afraid so. Genkai has found a fifth fighter. She won't say who it is." "I hate when they pull this on us. Is Hiei back from Makai?" "Yes. He was the first to know and his reaction was much like your own. We should get Kuwabara and head over to Genkai's place to train. They're waiting."  
  
~o~o~  
  
Hiei opened his eyes when he heard the rest of the group arrive. He'd been napping in a tree, but the carrot top was aggravatingly loud. The fire demon sat up. "So you finally decided to come," he observed. "Took you long enough." "Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled. "Don't make me go up there!" Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to the other two. "They're waiting."  
  
The four walked up the steps and into the psychic's house. She greeted them calmly. "The tournament is in three months," Genkai informed them. "It will be harder than the others. Get working or you will be replaced. Do I make myself clear?" "Yeah," Yusuke answered. "But when did you get a cat?" The said cat was a calico sitting on the table near them and watching everything that was going on. "Larissa is not my cat. She scratches, so unless you want to bleed, let her be." Hiei smirked as he glanced at Kurama out of the corner of his eye. The silver fox smiled slightly. Larissa was, in her true form, a vicious little bird demon they knew from the old days back in Makai. She had red hair and feathers of the same vibrant color covered her arms, forming wings. They were the only ones to fight her and survive. She joined them after that and stayed with Hiei after Youko Kurama supposedly died. "What are you waiting for, get moving!" Genkai ordered them and they left. "So, it's Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei," a voice said from the shadows of the stairwell. "My, won't this be an interesting ordeal. It's a pity you're not fighting, Larissa. You'd give those other teams a fight to remember." "I don't get why you don't want them to see you," Larissa commented, stretching. "They're bound to find out sooner or later, you might as well tell them." The voice laughed quietly. "All in due time, Larissa. All in due time."  
  
~o~o~  
  
Alesca: so, what do you think? Review please, and all flames will be used in a bonfire in which I shall burn all anime characters I don't like, namely Karasu after I finish this story. I don't write yaoi, but I have found that they sometimes make for a good read, as they are generally better written than a lot of straight fanfics. This story is going to be in English, except for a few random words, which won't all be Japanese. 


	2. New Faces, Old Faces

The Next Tournament, The New Fighter Chapter Two Authoress's Ramble: yeah! I got two reviews! I'm not an invisible authoress! Go me! .back to business. This might be a slightly shorter chapter, as if the first one wasn't short enough as it is. But you don't want to hear me rattle off to thin air, so, I might as well get started. P.S. sniffle I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so stop rubbing it in, Delena! Crucio! P. P.S Read Delena/Aneled Hupp's stories! ~o~o~   
Three months passed quickly for the Reikai Tantei. They trained hard, which is to be expected. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, was in an accident and her injuries got severely infected. Kuwabara would have to stay and look after her, as no one else could. "Good thing his coming was optional," Yusuke commented. "But we still have a problem. We need a fifth fighter or we're completely screwed. Any ideas, you guys?"  
Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances. "There is one demon," Kurama said thoughtfully.  
"Is he any good?" Yusuke asked. "And do you think he'd really want to fight?"  
"Of course she would," the fire demon answered. "She loves a good fight."  
"SHE?!" Yusuke exclaimed. Hiei left for a moment then returned with the cat.  
The cat transformed into a fairly short bird demon with bright red hair and wings on her arms that were the same shade of red. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkled with mischief. Larissa's pointed ears twitched. "So, when do we leave?" she asked cheerfully.  
"Wait, you're trying to tell me that the cat was really a demon?!" Yusuke demanded.  
"Yup!" The former cat grinned as she grabbed her sword from a closet. "Let's go!"  
"What about the other fighter?" Kurama inquired. "Shouldn't we wait?"  
  
"Oh! Right!" Larissa ran to the stairs. "Hikari! It's time to go!"  
Kurama's blood ran cold. "Hikari is the fifth fighter?" he said slowly.  
"Yes, Kurama, I am," a brown fox demoness answered, coming down the stairs. She wore a darker brown cloak and held a bow with blades on it in one hand and a small duffel bag in her other hand. In the light, red highlights shown in her hair. "It's been a while."  
"Yes it has," he agreed coolly. Hikari rolled her yellow eyes as she slung her bow on her back. "I don't blame you for hating me, but you're going to have to put up with me for only a week and then I'll leave you alone. Besides, it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Let's just get this over with." "Okay, I'm lost," Yusuke said, scratching his head and looking very confused. "Don't worry about it," Hikari said, walking past him. "This was long before you were born. I highly doubt you could understand. So, how are we getting there?" "There's a boat dock right by the breach to Makai. We're about to be late." They said goodbye to Genkai and Puu, then headed for the boat. ~o~o~   
"So, really only one team on the ship is allowed to participate?" Larissa asked. Hiei nodded and she grinned evilly. "Great. Bring it on, I love a good fight."  
"And everyone calls me a bloodthirsty freak," Yusuke muttered. "She takes the cake."  
"It's my nature," she said with a shrug. "And actually, I don't like blood. It smell bad and takes ages to get out of my feathers. That's why most of my fights are quick."  
Hiei smirked. "Except when you fought Kurama and me," he said.  
"Yeah. I smelled like blood, fire and plants for weeks." Her voice had an Irish accent.  
Hikari shook her head and looked out across the water. "I can see the island from here," she announced. "We'd better beat the others before they beat us."  
"I don't think so," a nearby demon sneered. "Let's get 'em!" The fight began.  
Yusuke made good use of his spirit gun while Hiei ran around cutting up every demon that crossed his path. Kurama slashed with his rose whip, and used a long thick thorn when they got too close. Arrows rained down from where Hikari was perched on one of the smoke stacks, flying with deadly accuracy. Larissa laughed happily as she threw her opponents overboard. Soon, it was all over. "Whew," Yusuke said. "That was a great warm-up."  
"Just in time, too," Kurama told him. "We're docking now."  
"Oy! Larissa! What are you doin' with Urameshi's bunch?" a familiar Irish voice called.  
"JIN!" the demoness squealed happily and flew off the boat to where Jin and the ice master Touya waited on the dock. She glomped him and began talking fast and happily.  
"She's sure happy to see him," Yusuke commented, as the others walked off the boat.  
"Give her a break," Hikari told him. "It's been a while since she saw her brother."  
Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke stared at her in disbelief. "Brother?!"  
Larissa turned and hugged Touya. "I missed you, Touya. It's been too long."  
"Yes, it has," he agreed, smiling and hugging back.  
"So, are you two fighting again?" Yusuke asked, coming up.  
"Nope!" Jin said, chipper as always. "We're helping Koto do commentary!" ~o~o~ Alesca: Scary, ain't it? That's it for this chapter, I think the next one may be a bit longer, it all depends on how I feel, and if anyone will be nice enough to review this time. Delena, you don't count as a reviewer, but feel free to review anyway. I left a really evil review on her Harry Potter Marauders fanfic and signed it relena peacecraft. Relena: did someone call? Alesca:.no. Go away, Relena. * Relena disappears * Touya: Why do I have to an announcer? This isn't fair. Alesca: Get over it. Someone has to translate for Jin. Jin: Hey! That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Yusuke: But it's true. Jin: No one asked ye, Urameshi. Kurama: Why did you have to bring Hikari into this? Alesca: I felt like it. Besides, you have issues to resolve. I'll have to post the story behind their problems later, if I ever finish it. You're lucky I didn't put Karasu in here, like I originally planned. Anyway, review, please! I'd be happy with even a FLAME, that's how desperate I am. Hiei: You're pathetic. Alesca: Oh really? Hiei: Really. Alesca: That's IT! I'm going bring in a rabid fangirl and have her glomp you! Hiei: You wouldn't. Alesca: Wouldn't I? Watch me. Hey Kage! Kage: HIEI! * glomps him, but makes a gagging face * Hiei: * is blue in the face * x_x Hikari: I really don't think that's normal for a fire demon. Alesca: It's not. Kage, thanks a lot. Kage: * disappears, grinning * Alesca: Okay, away, everyone. You need to rest before the next chapter gets typed, in about two or three weeks, depending. Unless you wish to be turned into gerbils. Everyone: oh no, that's not necessary. It's all right, take a nice, LONG break. We're gone. Alesca: ^________________________^;;;; 


	3. Not a Chapter, Just a Note for Those of ...

The Next Tournament, The New Fighter

Not a Chapter, Just a Note for Those of Us Who Don't Like Mary-Sues

Authoress's Ramble:  Thanks to the few people who reviewed.  I did a little bit of reading this fic, and the fics of other very talented authors and authoresses, namely the one called Ordinary (I forget who the authoress was) and found out that mine was starting to sound like a Mary-Sue.  And I'll admit that's how it was probably going to end up if I wasn't very careful.  So, I promise to try to write it without it being a Mary-Sue- but you're going to have to tell me if it starts sounding like one and I'll fix it.  Who knows? Maybe there might be a little bit of yaoi.  I have two couples in mind.  

While we're on the topic of fixing this story, who wants me to do detail on the fight scenes?  The way I write them now sounds pretty lame, so I think I might need a bit of advice.  Does anyone care to help out a poor authoress who has no idea what to do?

Oh yes, one more thing.  Larissa and Hikari aren't going to be my only two female characters, and it's more likely than not that they'll still be single by the end of the tournament.  Remember Kage, the rabid fangirl in the bottom of the last chapter's notes?  She's going to be back, and I might add in a few guy characters for gender equality. Does it sound good?

Hiei:  If she tries to hug me again….

Kage: * rolls eyes *  Don't flatter yourself, short stack.  I wouldn't do it again if Alesca paid me to.

Alesca: Be nice, or there won't be any humor and I'll kill you all off right after the tournament.

Hiei: You have to catch me first.

Alesca: * catches him * I am omnipotent, you keep forgetting that.  Keep this up, and I'll have you sharing a room with Touya.

Touya:  I'm an announcer; we don't share rooms with the fighters.

Alesca: What did I just tell Hiei?  I AM OMNIPOTENT.  And you'll only have to share if you and Hiei start acting up again.

Hikari:  Hurry and upload this chapter before I blow the circuitry in your house.

Alesca:  Fine, whatever.  And for those who thought it, Hikari and Kurama weren't together.  She just killed him, that's all.


	4. The Real Chapter Three: Chaos Ensues, Th...

The Next Tournament, The New Fighter

The Real Chapter Three: Chaos Ensues

By Alesca Munroe

Disclaimer:  I don't own it; you should know that by now. I also don't own the Harry Potter universe, contrary to popular belief.   I own the idea, and all original characters, unless specified otherwise.  Stealing is bad, so don't do it.  I will come after you with a very blunt object and beat your head in until you give whatever you stole back, and now I'm off topic.

Authoress's Ramble:  Okay, this is going a little slower than I anticipated, so bear with me just a little bit longer.  Don't worry, Touya is definitely a guy in this one, as opposed to one of my other stories, A Controlled Experiment, in which his gender is rather questionable at the moment.  I had a hideously evil idea last night, so chances are it's going to be in this chapter or the next. * Points to disclaimer * there's your hint, people.  Delena, you still do not count as a reviewer, but I won't object to another review. ^_^;;  Read and review pleaseses!  And thanks to everyone who already did!

            Oh yes, and one more thing: everyone is speaking English in this fic.  Even Team Urameshi, even thought they are Japanese.  For those of us who did not study the Meiji Era, or the end of time around it, English people did some serious trading with the Japanese, and they learned each others languages to some extent, I think. Correct me if I'm wrong, kay, Delena?  Okay, now to start this fic…..

            P.S.  This is a yaoi. Sorry, dear.  Did you actually think Hikari was going to get back together with Kurama (yes, I was wrong on the note I left instead of a chapter.  They were together, BUT that's over now.  It didn't work out)and Larissa was going to pair up with one of the others?  Geez, you are shallow (my's just kidding).  No really, I might have Larissa pair with a random tournament fighter, if I get enough feedback.  That's a hint to REVIEW, people.  Okay, NOW the fic is starting.  Sorry.

~o~o~

            "I never figured you to be one to do commentary, Touya," Kurama said

            They were all on their way to the hotel.  "I'm not," the Ice Master replied, looking up at him.  "Jin offered to help Koto, and dragged me along.  It was better than staying with Risho and Bakken, believe me.  They haven't changed at all."  He shook his head.  "Sometimes I wonder how we all manage to stay together without killing each other."

            "Or why we even stay together in the first place," Jin added.  "We have different ideas and all.  But we're a sect, and we have to stick together.  Unfortunately sometimes."

            Meanwhile, Larissa was poking Hiei.  "Is it Kurama?" she asked him quietly.

            "I'll skewer you if you bring up the subject again," he threatened her in a low voice.

            She nodded, smiling faintly.  "You should tell him.  It'll make you feel better."  

            The fire demon rolled his eyes.  "As if you would know anything."

            "Actually, I know quite a few things, Hiei.  I'm not entirely oblivious."  She pointed at Jin and Touya.  "For example, I knew about those two centuries before they knew it themselves."  

            Yusuke walked up behind them.  "Knew what about those two?"  he inquired.

            "Figure it out yourself, Urameshi.  So, what room are we?"

            The group walked into the hotel lobby.  A well dressed human walked up to them.  "Hello, and welcome, the name's Kage Sanders," she said with a smile.  "You must be the last team that we're waiting for.  The Urameshi Team, is it?"

            "That's us,"  Yusuke answered.  "Except for those two." He pointed at Jin and Touya.

            "Jin, Koto has been looking for you for over an hour.  Get going before she decides to murder you.  She's been really stressed."  Jin and Touya said good bye and left.  Kage turned to the remaining people.  "Now if you'll follow me, I can show you your room."

            Larissa nodded her approval as they entered their place.  "I likes, I likes."

            "Now, if you need anything, just call the front desk and they'll be happy to help you."

            Kage walked away, and the team explored the rooms.  "_Score_!" they heard Yusuke yell happily.  "They have four different kinds of ice cream here!"

            "Minus points.  There's only one bathroom," Hikari commented.

            Everything went silent as they all went into the main room and began glaring at each other for the first rights to the bathroom.  Hikari broke the silence.  "Janken."

            Yusuke stared at her.  "Janken's a human game," he said.  "How do you know about it?"

            "I spent the better part of three months in Ningenkai.  I ran out of productive things to do fast, so Larissa began teaching me all these human games.  It wasn't much better though."

            "What were you doing there, and why didn't any of us know you were there?"

            She grinned merrily.  "That's 'cause I was a good little kitty for Keyone."

            Yusuke stared at her in shock.  "No way!  You are so not my cousin's freaky cat!"  
            "Took you long enough.  I was at Genkai's for three months, you should have guessed."

            "I guess that makes us related," Kurama said.  "I'm her cousin on the other side."

            The click of a lock stopped the discussion among the three.  They turned and saw the place where Hiei had been previously standing, then glared at Hikari.  She shrugged as they began berating her for letting him get first dibs.  "He won," she said simply and headed for the kitchen.  "I'm using the bathroom back here, you're just going to have to wait."

            The door opened to the room and Touya and Jin appeared.  "You won't believe what happened," Jin said as he plopped down on the couch.  "They double-booked our room."

            "The team also assigned to the room isn't a pleasant one, and I for one do not cherish the idea of being gutted in my sleep," Touya added, scowling.  "They're not weaklings."

            "You can stay here," Yusuke offered.  "It'll be cramped, but it's better than nothing."

            "Gee, thanks, Urameshi!"  Jin grinned happily and pulled Touya down next to him.  "Hey, ye can stop being all gloomy and such.  We don't have to sleep in the hall!"

            The ice master glared.  "Refrain from that in public, please," he growled.

            Jin was about to protest, when Hiei entered the room.  "Explain."

            " Hello, there, Hiei.  Urameshi here said we can stay!  Ain't it great?"

            "Not really." He walked into the kitchen.  "Is there anything good?"

            "Unless you like fish, no," Hikari answered calmly.  She closed the oven, which was at an abnormally high temperature and turned to Hiei.  "How's everything with you and Kurama?" she asked him.  "I thought I'd ask while no one's around."

            He narrowed his eyes.  "Why do you care, and what do you have with him?"

            "Nothing, and I thought I'd ask.  I'm glad you're together."  She turned and pulled a rack of fish from the oven.  "Get the others if they're hungry.  The food's done."

            Jin bounced in.  His eyes lit up.  "Oy!  There's fish!" he exclaimed, reaching for the plate.

            Hikari lifted it out of his reach.  "No freeloaders," she told him, glaring.  "Get to your hotel room, I don't care if you're Larissa's brother or not- "

            "Sorry, Kari," he said cheerfully, swiping a fish.  "We're bunking with ya!"

            "No, you are not.  And who's 'we'?  Have you gone schizo?"

            He pulled Touya into the room and grinned.  "We."

            The fox demoness left the room cursing.  "Who said he could stay?"

            They all pointed at Yusuke.  "They got kicked out of their room," he explained hurriedly, not failing to notice that she was clenching her bow rather tightly.  "There's another team in there and they're not weak, so we're letting them stay with us."

            "Yeah, one of them was making green bombs go boom everywhere," Jin added, munching on another piece of fish.  "I've got nothing against bird demons, seeing as Larissa is one, but the crow and his vixen friend were enough to make even Touya think twice."

            "It's Karasu's team," Hikari said through gritted teeth.  Silence fell.

            "Wait a second,"  Yusuke said in surprise.  "I thought Kurama killed him."

            "No offense, but I don't think he finished the job.  Bird demons are hard to kill, especially that one.  Should we face his team, I'm fighting him."

            Larissa sat on the back of the couch.  "Did he do it?" she asked quietly.

            She nodded.  "Yeah, he did."  She looked at Jin.  "You did not just eat all the fish."

            He hid the empty plate behind his back.  "Sorry, I was hungry."

            "Jin, you're _always_ hungry," Touya informed him, smiling slightly.

            "Am not!" he said indignantly.  "If it makes ya feel better, I'll cook more."

            "Jin, stay away from that kitchen!" Larissa yelled.  "You'll burn the place down!"

            She and Touya went to go stop him and the others turned to Hikari.  "So," Yusuke started.  "What did Karasu ever do to you?  Better yet, what did Kurama ever do to-"

            Suddenly there was a yell, and an explosion, followed by a cloud of black smoke.  "_Jin_, you _freak_!" they heard Larissa yell.  "I _warned_ you!  But did you ever listen to your elders? NO.  do you _ever_ listen?  NO.  This is worse than when you found that ningen sewing machine!"

            "I didn't do it this time!  I haven't even touched anything!"

            Hikari grinned to herself as she walked into one of the bedrooms.  Electricity was wonderful.  Especially when she was the one manipulating it.

~o~o~

Alesca: well, that's the end of a very long, soap opera-ish chapter.  Geez, no wonder this is listed under drama.  Next chapter they'll probably start fighting.

Kage: I thought I was going to be a ticket scalper.

Alesca: You are.  Just wait a little bit longer. I have a fight to break up.

Jin: * yelling * Hikari, it was your fault!  You set me up!

Hikari: ….and your point would be what?  You were asking for it.

Jin: I was not.  All I did was eat the fish.

Alesca: I think that's her point, Jin.

Jin: Are you siding with her?

Alesca: Of course I am.  She's my character.  Now be nice or else.

Jin: Or else what?

Alesca: Or else I'll kill off Touya during one of the fights from a misdirected blast.

Touya: Why do I have to suffer for his mistakes?

Hikari: Because you didn't stop him from eating all the fish and because he loves you and this would hurt him the most, next to Larissa dying, and she's not dying any time soon.

Larissa: Damn straight, you tell him, Hikari!  We'll miss you Touya.

Alesca: Okay, everyone, we've hit the four page line.  Make your last comments.

Yusuke: Hikari, what were you talking about earlier, with Karasu and all that?

Jin: Yeah, Kari, tell us.  And apologize for framing me!

Kurama: I knew it.

Touya: Then why didn't you say anything?

Hiei: We were looking for the fire extinguisher.

Kage: Yeah right. You two were snogging in a closet, you know it.

Hikari: No, I'm not apologizing, no, I'm not telling what I was talking about earlier, Kurama and Hiei actually were looking for the fire extinguisher, and if you ever call me Kari again, you're dead, Jin.  Dead.  And not just you. You, and Touya, and Yomi, and everyone.

Kurama: What's Yomi have to do with this?

Alesca: That's not your concern right now.  Okay, review people!  Boost my self esteem!  Delena, you do not count, but review anyway!  Give me enemy team character names and ideas!  D-san, my cousin has been scarred by the dark side of the Yaoi.  We must teach him the ways of the light side of the Yaoi.  He found a really bad yaoi and doesn't think there are well written ones and refuses to think there are good yaois.

Toodles, everyone!(D, remember the gw toodles joke?* snicker snicker *)


End file.
